


Shinobi

by HakuSaitoSan



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakuSaitoSan/pseuds/HakuSaitoSan
Summary: This is a pure "let's see where this might go" kind of story. It's just something I wanted to play around with! I hope you like it! :DWhat would happen if Yamazaki and Kimigiku grew close? Could they? Would they? Let's find out!





	1. Go Where the Shadows Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is a combination of two drabbles I had previously written, so you may have already read them. I just wanted to have this story all in one place, so I tweaked those chapters and plopped them here. A third chapter will be coming soon, in the guise of yet another drabble. After that, each of the chapters will be their own!

Crouched low on the rooftop, she watched as the agile, black-clad figure scaled the wall of the building next door. So far, he had not sensed her presence. She remained motionless, her body relaxed, her breathing slow and steady. She, too, was clothed in black, her long hair pulled back and clasped in a knot at her neck.

She had been watching the Shinsengumi’s shinobi, Yamazaki, for some time, and she studied him now with a small frown. He moved more slowly tonight, though most would probably not notice the change. It wasn’t pronounced, but Kimigiku was skilled in noticing such things. She knew he was probably not as rested as he needed to be for such a dangerous mission. The fact that he still hadn’t noticed her told her that he was not up to his usual standards. Her frown deepened.

Yamazaki disappeared over the far side of the slanted roof and Kimigiku followed, careful to keep herself well into the shadows. She was angry; angry at the shinobi’s commanders for sending him out over and over again with little rest; angry at Yamazaki for placing himself in danger when he was not up to par; angry at herself for caring one way or another.

How it had come to this was beyond her. Sen-hime had tasked her with keeping tabs on the men who looked after Chizuru, and from there, she had taken it upon herself to watch over the young ninja as well. He had struck a chord with her. He reminded her of Amagiri, oddly enough; impassive, overly-serious, quiet unless prompted. He appeared to be an honorable man, which was rare among humans in Kimigiku’s opinion. He guarded his comrades with a dedication that was she felt they seldom deserved. They undervalued him. He had skill beyond his years. She was impressed at what he had become after less than two years’ worth of training. That being said, he took too many risks. He valued his duty higher than he valued himself. An Oni would find a balance.

Yamazaki valued his life less than he did that of his superiors. Because of that misguided concept, he was scrambling across the rooftops of Shimabara, keeping a close watch on a possible enemy from within his own camp, when he should have been resting his mind and body. One mistake could cost him his life. In this trade that they shared, an alert mind was essential.

Kimigiku inched closer as Yamazaki dropped to the ground and skimmed along the alleyway next to the Sumiya. She watched as he entered a window near the back of the building, and then she followed, her senses reaching out before her. She was grateful that Chizuru was not involved in the latest mission in Shimabara; the last time had been a fiasco. Yamazaki and his captain, Saito, had protected Chizuru from harm, but it had been  _Sen-hime_ who had kept the young Oni girl out of Kazama’s hands. If something like that were to happen again, there would be hell to pay.

Inside the Sumiya, Kimigiku knew she would need to be extra careful. It would be more difficult to hide, both from Yamazaki and from the girls within. Yamazaki would have an easier time of it. Though Kimigiku was the more skilled, Yamazaki had the slighter build; rather, he didn’t have the curves that she had to keep him out of some smaller spaces. She smiled in amusement at the thought. He would not be pleased with the comparison. But the smile dropped from her face a moment later when she caught sight of the shinobi once more.

He knelt if the darkened hallway with his ear pressed to a thin wall, and the look on his face told Kimigiku several things. He was apparently deeply troubled by something he had heard. His eyes were wide with shock and dismay. His hand was clamped over his mouth in an effort to keep himself from making any noise. Whatever it was, it had rattled the young man. Kimigiku found the situation remarkable. She knew from watching Yamazaki that he had trouble with his temper on occasion, but he had never shown this much lack of professionalism, even in his worst moments. What had he heard? She was tempted to creep closer herself, to listen in as he was doing. But she remained hidden and kept her eyes on his trembling form. Yes...he definitely wasn’t up to form. He shouldn’t be here.

Minutes passed and nobody moved. Yamazaki had regained some semblance of self-control, though he was still agitated and it showed. He suddenly tensed and began backing away, so Kimigiku did the same. She retraced her steps, exited the window they had both used to enter the building, and leaped smoothly to the rooftop. Moments later, Yamazaki followed suit, but instead of climbing to the rooftops, he dashed down the alleyway and disappeared around the corner. Kimigiku started to follow, but hesitated. What had caused the young man such...grief?

Quickly making up her mind, she turned away from the direction the shinobi had disappeared and, instead, reentered the Sumiya. She crept down the hall to the spot where Yamazaki had been crouching only moments before and listened. All had gone quiet, but Kimigiku was patient. She waited.

She didn’t have long to wait. A few moments later, the door slid open and two men appeared; one she recognized instantly and the second she vaguely remembered. Saito, most likely the cause of Yamazaki’s distress left the room moments before the other man, the one Kimigiku knew as Itou. Itou was the suspected traitor, and if Saito was meeting with him, she understood Yamazaki’s reaction all too well.

She narrowed her eyes and watched Saito closely. She had not thought him to be of Itou’s ilk. Surely there was something else going on here? It was impossible to read the man’s expression; he was as emotionless as ever. Itou, however, seemed quite pleased.

Kimigiku knitted her brows and remained completely still. Saito passed no more than three feet in front of her, while Itou went in the opposite direction. And in that moment, she saw it...the briefest of glimpses into the heart of the Shinsengumi’s Third Unit Captain. He was not pleased. He was  _determined_. And she understood. She wondered if Yamazaki had finally understood, as well. He was an intelligent man. She was certain he would, if he didn’t already.

Nodding in satisfaction, Kimigiku waited for Saito to disappear around the next corner before slipping away. She would watch that one, too. These men, the Shinsengumi, were far more interesting than she ever thought they would be. She dashed away, her report for Sen-hime already forming in her mind.

* * *

Yamazaki paced the length of his room in quick, angry strides. Shimada was out on patrol with the second division, and Yamazaki was grateful to have the time he needed to calm his mind. He didn’t want to have to explain his agitation. He wasn’t even sure he  _could_  explain it. He didn’t understand it himself.

It had started on the night he discovered Saito-taichō in deep conversation with Ito-san. He still felt a warm flush on his cheeks when he thought back to that evening. He had been shocked at the situation he found himself in and ...he had not been at his best that evening. But what embarrassed him most was the fact that he had been  _watched_  and had not been aware of it until later.

The Oni shinobi, Kimigiku, had followed him the entire night and he never knew until mere moments before he took his leave from the Sumiya. He had spotted her as he retreated, and the sight had shocked him to his core. Had she chosen, she could have killed him on the spot and that thought sent chills down his spine. Not because he feared death -he did not- but he did fear being incapable of fulfilling his duties. If he died, it would definitely be an inconvenience for the Shinsengumi.

If that night had been the only night that he noticed her, he would have been able to overlook it. But lately, he had sensed her nearly every time he left the compound. It was...baffling and...not quite annoying, but...

And therein lie his frustration. He didn’t know what he felt about this odd situation. He had, of course, reported it to Hijikata-fukuchō the moment he realized it was happening. The vice-commander had simply told him to be on his guard and to report any changes in her actions.

But Yamazaki was discomfited more by the fact that he could not  _lose_  her. And he had tried. He used every bit of skill he had picked up in the two and half years he had been with the Shinsengumi, and it was useless. She never lost his trail....not once. It was beginning to mess with his confidence. How was it that she always knew where he would be? Did she follow him from the compound? It  _couldn’t_  be that. He triple-checked every time.

He clenched his hands into fists. There was only one way to solve the puzzle. He would have to confront her. But that caused minor problems of its own. Should he inform Hijikata-fukuchō of his plan? Was the risk worth the gain? What  _was_  the risk? And the question that bothered him most...would he be able to locate her if she chose to hide from him? Sighing, Yamazaki sat in seiza and began to empty his mind, taking slow, deep breaths. He needed clarity and meditation was something that Saito-taichō had taught him to use when he needed to focus his thoughts.

* * *

 

Kimigiku moved swiftly through the streets of Kyoto toward Sen-hime’s residence, her evening of intel-gathering at an end. It had been a slow night, and little of import had happened. The Shinsengumi captains had made an appearance, which was always entertaining, but unnoteworthy this time. She paused at the base of a small hill, just outside the city and listened. Smiling to herself, she moved again, slower than before. She knew who followed her and was impressed that he had done so without notice until that moment. He was improving. Still, her senses were more fine-tuned and her years of knowledge of the area gave her the advantage. She couldn’t allow him to follow her all the way to Yase, so she changed direction. She led him through the trees, moving swiftly toward an area deep within the wood that she knew well. When she reached the cozy little cabin that nestled into the side of a small hill, she turned to wait for him.

Yamazaki stopped just short of the clearing, searching the area around the Oni for any sign of a trap.  His instincts told him there were none, but he couldn’t allow himself to be careless. He made his way forward slowly, eyes on the shinobi, senses extended to the area surrounding them both.

“Yamazaki-san.”

He paused again, eyes darting around the clearing and up to the cabin’s rooftop, before coming to rest on Kimigiku. He remained silent, but inclined his head. Kimigiku bit back a smile. She was certain he would not appreciate it, or would misconstrue it as some form of condescension. It was not. She rather admired his work ethic, and found him to be quite a challenge. What she found most intriguing was his attempt to hide his true self behind those he admired -Saito-taichō and Hijikata-fukuchō.

“I have laid no traps, Yamazaki-san. Even if I had chosen to do so, I would not have had the time.”

Yamazaki had to concede the point. He had followed her from the Sumiya, all the way to this point. There was no way she could have known in advance about his plans. He hadn’t known them himself until the moment he left the compound.

“Kimigiku-san, you have been following me.”

The Oni arched a brow and studied Yamazaki’s expression. The direct approach...she should have known he would choose that course of action. She found it refreshing. There was no game-playing with this one. She decided to respond in kind.

“You are correct, Yamazaki-san.”

“ _Why_  are you following me? What is your purpose?”

At this determined request, Kimigiku did smile. She beckoned to Yamazaki and turned to the cabin.

“Please, join me. I am weary, and would prefer to have this conversation inside.”

Yamazaki hesitated, suspicion flaring up instantly. Kimigiku simply shook her head and moved to the door.

“We have already established that I had no time to set traps, Yamazaki-san.”

Yamazaki followed, his steps as silent and graceful as the woman’s. He left the door open, which Kimigiku noted with amusement, but chose not to mention. She pulled two cushions from a cabinet set against the wall and arranged them on the floor. They sat together, and Kimigiku began to speak.

“You asked why I have been following you.” She tilted her head to the side, contemplating the younger man. “Are you aware of how long I have been doing so?”

Yamazaki blinked at her blunt question. He thought she would attempt to hide the fact that she had been following him, and when she admitted to it, he assumed she would pretend it had only happened once or twice. He hated to admit that he was intrigued, but he was. He was also very cautious. She could be attempting to mislead him.

“Yamazaki-san, there is something you need to be aware of before you continue that train of thought,” Kimigiku interrupted.

Yamazaki glanced up sharply, his eyes narrowing. “What do you mean?”

“Your thoughts are very pronounced. When I am near you, I can hear them as clearly as if you had spoken.”

Yamazaki was on his feet in an instant, stepping toward the door. What had she ‘heard’? Had he revealed any secrets? How close did she have to be to hear him? Was she speaking the truth? Was this a trick? His mind reeled. When Kimigiku rose to her feet, he moved to a guarded position, ready to defend himself should she attack.

“I apologize. I have mishandled this severely,” she said quietly. She didn’t move, but looked at him imploringly. “You must understand, just as you have secrets that you must keep, I do as well. Not many know of that ability, Yamazaki-san. I shared it with you so that you could control your thoughts, not to trick you.”

Yamazaki was torn; should he stay and learn what he could, or should he leave now and consider this meeting a failure. He looked at Kimigiku closely, and tried to read what was behind her eyes. She appeared to be sincere, but it could be an act. He decided to do what he always did in such circumstances. He trusted his gut...and his gut told him she was not attempting to deceive him. To be on the safe side, he indicated that she should continue, but he remained standing by the door. Kimigiku sighed, took her seat, and gathered her thoughts.

“Sen-hime, my Lady, requested some time ago that I keep close watch over Yukimura-sama. You know that she is...vital to the demons, yes?”

“I know that Kazama wishes to take her as his bride whether Yukimura-kun is willing to go or not,” Yamazaki stated, stiffly.

“Yes, exactly. Female demons are rare, and so Kazama-sama wishes to have her. Sen-hime and I wish to keep that from happening. Yukimura-sama should be free to choose whom she wishes to marry. However, Kazama-sama does not see things in quite the same light. I am here to ensure that Yukimura-sama has her choice.”

“The Shinsengumi will protect Yukimura-kun...”

“Yes, of course you will. But I have been asked to keep watch, and so I shall. But I only tell you this to better explain why I have been following  _you_ , Yamazaki-san.”

Yamazaki frowned but moved back to his seat. “Please continue.”

“On the night that Yukimura-sama infiltrated the Sumiya under the guise of a geisha, you were there. I was intrigued by your actions.”

Yamazaki bit the inside of his cheek. That night was not one he cared to dwell on; he had overdone things and had borne the brunt of many bad jokes aimed his direction because of it -especially from Okita-taichō. What this shinobi could have found ‘intriguing’ was beyond him.

Kimigiku smiled again. “You think on your feet, and you placed yourself in a dangerous situation to protect Yukimura-sama. These things are rare among the humans I have seen.”

“They are not rare among the Shinsengumi,” Yamazaki said adamantly.

“Perhaps. I will agree some of your captains have more honor than I would have thought. Hijikata-fukuchō and Kondo-kyokuchō have gathered a rather impressive group of men beneath them.”

“You still have not said why you have been following me...or  _how_.”

Kimigiku got the distinct impression that it was the ‘how’ that truly bothered the younger man. He watched her intently; a severe expression on his face.

“The ‘how’ is easy to answer. I can sense you. You have a distinct...pattern on my senses, as it were. The ‘why’ is more difficult to explain, but it comes down to what I stated earlier. Your actions and demeanor are different from most humans I have encountered, and you, like myself, work in the shadows.”

“You have been following me all over Kyoto because we have something  _in common_?” he asked, incredulous.

“In part, yes,” Kimigiku stated with amusement. “But that is...irrelevant. What I find most fascinating is how well you do your job with so little training.”

Yamazaki’s eyes widened. “I have been trained very well by...”

Kimigiku held up a hand to slow the man down. “I did not say you were not trained well, Yamazaki-san. I only meant that you have not been training for a long period of time. I have trained from the time I was able to hold a weapon, yet you are not so far behind me in ability. I find this both...annoying and fascinating. I have followed you to see how you react to situations; to see what you do that is different from me; to see if you handle situations in the same fashion that I would.”

“And do I?” Yamazaki asked, his solemn expression dissipating as the topic piqued his interest. If he could learn something from Kimigiku-san, perhaps it would aid the Shinsengumi.

“For the most part. There are differences, of course. We are different, after all. I am an Oni and a woman. My choices reflect my culture and my gender just as yours do. I do find your inability -or more likely, your unwillingness- to take care of yourself rather bothersome.”

“My...inability...to care for...myself?” Yamazaki spluttered, completely taken aback. “I am a doctor’s son. I am the chief medic of the Shinsengumi! What....”

“Yes, and you take care of the Shinsengumi’s ill quite well, I am sure. But you  _do not_  take care of yourself in the same manner.”

Yamazaki opened his mouth to argue and then snapped it shut. It was true that he  _sometimes_  overlooked certain things, when he was busy. His brows furrowed as he tried to think of an argument against what she was accusing him of, and found that he could not. Kimigiku rose to her feet, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“I must continue on my way, Yamazaki-san. I have answered your questions. Know that what I have told you tonight was not meant to criticize, but you do need to care for yourself more. You need more rest if you are going to place yourself in harm’s way on a daily basis. Please excuse me.”

Yamazaki watched as she drew close and he stepped to the side. She paused when she reached him, and Yamazaki was startled to find they were of a same height. He had not noticed before, and he berated himself for the lapse. He was still dwelling on that thought when Kimigiku spoke once more.

“I come here often to meditate.  Perhaps you would join me one evening, Yamazaki-san.”

She slipped out the door and was gone before Yamazaki could pull his thoughts together. He considered her words very carefully as he walked back to the compound. Perhaps he would join her. If he could learn something useful, it would be worth the trip. He ignored the quiet voice in his head that suggested there might be other reasons to consider. He was, after all, a very busy man.


	2. Brothers in Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some brotp chats happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, these sections were used for prompts elsewhere, so you may have already read them, but they tie into this story. If you haven't read my stuff from Tumblr, then this will be new for you. :P I hope you like!

It was late when Shimada finally reached the outskirts of Mibu. Usually, he would have shared the return trip with his partner, Yamazaki, but the younger man had left headquarters on his own that morning. The road began to curve, running parallel to the winding river, and Shimada caught sight of his young friend sitting near the water’s edge. He slowed his step and then turned to join the shinobi.

“Yamazaki-kun?”

Yamazaki glanced up as Shimada ambled toward him. He nodded and waited for the older man to seat himself, before turning his gaze back to the water. It was clear that Shimada would have questions for why he was sitting out here. He only wondered if he had the answers to give.

“The last time I found you here, you and Ibuki-kun had had quite the falling out,” Shimada said, crossing his legs and resting his hands on his knees. Yamazaki made an inarticulate noise and gave Shimada a small rueful smile.

“I acted like a child that day,” he said quietly.

“No, you acted on emotions. There is a difference. But you also learned something about yourself, ne?”

“Aa...I did indeed.”

Shimada smiled and looked out over the surface of the water. He knew the young man sitting next to him very well —probably better than anybody else, including his parents— and it was obvious that Yamazaki was troubled by something. However, he was a private man. Getting him to discuss any problem would require finesse...or sake. The last thought caused Shimada to chuckle, earning him a wary glance from Yamazaki. Shimada held up his hands in a placating manner and grinned.

“Gomen, Yamazaki-kun. I was just remembering the sake. You were a little...difficult to handle that night.”

“Tch...just more childish behavior. I was lucky you were there to keep me from doing anything I might regret later.”

“I don’t think Ibuki-kun ever realized exactly how lucky _he_ was,” Shimada murmured. “You are an irascible fellow with a little drink in you.”

“You aren’t holding back this evening,” Yamazaki muttered, and Shimada smiled.

“I’m not telling you anything you don’t already know.”

Yamazaki let out a small puff of laughter. “At least you tell me the truth. I never have to second-guess what you say.”

They both grew silent as the heat of the day slipped away with the last rays of light. They had always been brutally honest with one another; it had been the one thing Yamazaki insisted on from day one. Shimada considered the best way to broach the next topic: Why was Yamazaki out here in the first place? After thinking it through, he decided the direct approach was always best when dealing with the young shinobi.

“You have something on your mind...”

Yamazaki didn’t respond for some time, but Shimada waited him out, knowing Yamazaki would sort every word of what he wanted to say in his head before speaking. He watched a small family of ducks paddle out from a stand of bulrushes, glancing sidelong at Yamazaki from time to time. Finally, the younger man spoke.

“What are your thoughts on Yukimura-kun’s heritage?”

Shimada looked at Yamazaki, trying to gauge where the conversation might be heading. He had considered the tale of the Oni, and if not for the things he had seen with his own eyes, would have discounted it at once. But the truth of the matter was, he _had_ seen things —unexplainable things— that left him in no doubt; the Oni were real, and Yukimura-kun was likely one of them. He said as much to Yamazaki, who nodded his agreement before asking another question.

“What of the others...the Satsuma demons and the Chōshu rebel?”

“Trouble,” Shimada replied immediately. “Especially the blond. I don’t feel the same animosity from the other two, but that doesn’t really say much. The one called Kazama, though. He’s a dangerous one.”

“I agree.” Yamazaki paused and then turned his earnest gaze on Shimada. “And what of the women: Sen-hime and Kimigiku-san?”

Shimada knew at once, from the change in Yamazaki’s demeanor, that they were finally encroaching on the subject that had the shinobi so lost in thought. He gave the matter serious thought before replying.

“I am not sure. I don’t sense any ill-will from either of them...at least not for us. They do not care much for Kazama’s ways, and they do seem to sincerely care about Yukimura-kun’s well-being. However, I do get the feeling that they see the Shinsengumi as...expendable.” Shimada glanced to Yamazaki and asked, “Why? Has something happened?”

Yamazaki frowned and looked back out over the water. Shimada sat up straighter, every instinct telling him that they were just about to get to the heart of the matter.

“Since the night of Yukimura-kun’s assignment at Shimabara, I have been followed by the Oni shinobi,” Yamazaki admitted.

Shimada raised a brow but remained silent. Yamazaki would tell the tale in his own time; he only needed to wait the younger man out.

“I have been unable to shake her.”

Shimada tried to hide his surprise, but Yamazaki was too quick. He gave the older man a wry smile.

“And now you see the problem. How can I continue to do my duty when I am no longer alone in the shadows?”

“What does Hijikata-san think?”

“He has told me to use my best judgment.”

“I see. And what does your best judgment tell you?” Shimada asked, curiously.

“That I have failed in my duties. That I am not able to....”

“Stop right there,” Shimada said, his voice suddenly much more harsh than most had ever heard it. “You aren’t telling me what your judgment says. You’re feeling sorry for yourself.”

Yamazaki whipped his head around, ready to launch into a heated debate, but Shimada held up a hand.

“Do you think you should simply give up? Is that what your common sense tells you?”

“I never said I was giving up!” Yamazaki snapped, his cheeks flushed with anger and embarrassment.

“Giving up would be the only way for you to fail, Yamazaki-kun,” Shimada said, his voice back to its normal cadence. “You are far too hard on yourself. I have told you this before.”

Yamazaki stared at him heatedly for another moment before turning away again.

“I must improve,” he murmured, more to himself than to Shimada.

Shimada shook his head and launched himself to his feet.

“It’s late and I have an early day tomorrow. I should get back.” He saw Yamazaki nod, but the younger man made no move to rise. “Let me leave you with one more thought. Saito-san is a very capable man. He is one of the finest swordsmen I have had the privilege of watching, yet he is not the first unit captain, or even the second. Do you think any less of his abilities?”

Shimada didn’t wait for a response. He turned and walked away, knowing that Yamazaki would turn it all over in his mind. He would soon see the point Shimada was trying to make. Still, it was quite unbelievable to think that someone was capable of trailing Yamazaki when the young man didn’t wish to be followed. He wondered how the lad would handle the situation.

* * *

Yamazaki left the vice-commander’s quarters just before breakfast, his mind swiftly filing away the conversation and Hijikata-fukuchō’s reactions throughout the report. His emotions roiled like a turbulent storm. On the one hand, Yamazaki was relieved to know that Hijikata-fukuchō trusted him enough to resolve the matter of Kimigiku-san in his own way. On the other hand, Yamazaki had gotten the distinct impression that the whole situation with the Oni shinobi had somehow.... amused the vice-commander.

But there was little time to dwell on that. Saito-taichō had requested a meeting with him right after breakfast, which was an extremely rare occurrence. Yamazaki had to admit, his interest was piqued. What could Saito-taichō want with him? Perhaps he wished to spar? The captain had not mentioned being ill or injured, so that would be the next obvious choice. However, a thought suddenly occurred to Yamazaki that quelled his excitement. Had he somehow... displeased Saito-taichō in some way? He frowned at the thought. He’d had minimal contact with Saito in the past week; their schedules had sent them in different directions most days. Had he missed a communication? Overstepped somewhere?

Yamazaki sighed and tried to reel in his imagination. Shimada had told him time and time again that he overthought things, especially when he perceived them as bad. He ducked into the kitchen and grabbed a rice ball, not wanting to make the captain wait. He ate it quickly as he made his way to the small courtyard near Saito’s quarters.

He was not surprised to find Saito out in the yard, working through his katas. Not wanting to interrupt him, Yamazaki stopped and watched the fluid movements of the blade slicing through the air. Saito sheathed his sword and turned to Yamazaki, his intense gaze fixed sharply on the shinobi. Yamazaki drew in a breath and stepped forward.

“Good morning, Saito-taichō.”

“Good morning, Yamazaki. If you give me a moment....”

Saito moved to the small well in the corner of the courtyard and washed the sweat from his face and neck. Yamazaki waited patiently, though his mind was racing. The captain hadn’t seemed particularly upset, so that was a relief. But if he was cleaning up, that also meant they wouldn’t be sparring. Yamazaki felt disappointment at that, but shrugged it off. When Saito finished a moment later, he faced Yamazaki with a furrowed brow.

“I will be blunt. You have been troubled by something for the past week. Has it been sorted?”

Yamazaki worked to hide his surprise. It was unlike Saito-taichō to concern himself with the troubles of others unless they asked for assistance. Or... perhaps Saito-taichō felt that Yamazaki had been so preoccupied with his ‘problem’ that he had slacked off elsewhere? He looked up at the captain, ready to deny it, but Saito had turned away.

“Come,” he called over his shoulder. “We will speak in private.”

Saito led the way along the engawa, Yamazaki following silently on his heels. When they reached Saito’s quarters, the captain stepped inside and then motioned for the shinobi to join him. While Yamazaki knelt in seiza, Saito adjusted the slats covering the window and then took his seat across from his guest. He spoke immediately.

“Yamazaki, I assume you have reported whatever issue you have to Hijikata-fukuchō. Was he... unable to offer guidance?”

“Hai. I reported the problem immediately! Hijikata-fukuchō suggested that I... handle it in my own way.”

“I see.”

Yamazaki watched as Saito closed his eyes and sighed. He waited for any further comment, but when the minutes passed by and none were forthcoming, he found he was unable to withstand the captain’s silence any longer. He balled his hands into fists and pressed them firmly against his thighs. .

“It’s the Oni bodyguard, Kimigiku-san,” Yamazaki blurted, causing the captain to blink.

“The oiran?”

“Hai. She....has been following me for quite some time. I reported this at once, of course. Last night, I decided to follow her instead, but...she discovered my presence.” Yamazaki frowned as he admitted his failure. He was certain Saito-taichō would be most displeased to hear it, since it was the captain’s training in stealth that Yamazaki had dishonored.

“What happened at that point?” Saito asked, and Yamazaki quickly pushed his self-pity aside.

“She invited me to speak with her. I did so....reluctantly. According to Kimigiku-san, she is able to keep tabs on me because of her...heritage. She can sense me. Also, at close range, she can pick up my thoughts.”

“Have you tested this assertion? Do you believe it to be true?”

“I did not test it, though I...have the opportunity to do so.” Yamazaki watched as Saito arched a brow, waiting for him to continue. The shinobi tried to organize his thoughts before speaking of the conversation he had with Kimigiku the night before. Finally, he began again. “Kimigiku-san has invited me to join her when she meditates. I, of course, did not respond without conferring with Hijikata-fukuchō.”

“And the vice-commander has given you freedom to do as you see fit.”

Yamazaki inclined his head, his brow furrowed as he remembered the conversation he’d had with Hijikata-fukuchō. He opened his mouth to ask Saito a question, and then snapped it shut again. It was his duty to solve this problem, not the vice-commander’s and not the captain’s. The fact that he had not hidden his misgivings well enough, and had caused both Hijikata-fukuchō and Saito-taichō to lose valuable time because of it grated on his nerves. Still, Saito-taichō was waiting for an explanation.

“I believe that Kimigiku-san may provide information that could be useful. I plan to meet with her again. However, I am not certain that I can keep my thoughts hidden.”

“It is troubling. I have no way of teaching you such things. However, if Kimigiku-san is able to do so, it could be very beneficial.”

“Saito-taichō, do you believe the benefit is greater than the risk?”

“Aa. Your instincts are excellent, Yamazaki. You will know if the gain is no longer worth the cost.”

Yamazaki let those words sink in. Saito-taichō had given him a huge compliment. The third unit captain was not free with his commendations, so Yamazaki took those words to heart. If Kimigiku-san chose trickery over honesty, he would know. For the first time in a week, he felt himself relax.

 


	3. Know Thine Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between the shinobi....

Three weeks had passed since Yamazaki’s brief encounter with Kimigiku, and during that time, he had traveled to the small cabin in the woods twice. After his discussions with both Saito and Shimada on the Oni shinobi’s offer, he had decided to meet with her again. However, she had been absent on both occasions and, while that should have filled him with relief, it only raised more questions.  

Was she nearby and he simply unable to detect her? Was she away, and if so, to what purpose? Did her absence have anything to do with the Shinsengumi’s enemies? Were the Oni planning something? Was Yukimura safe?

He pondered those questions during the early morning hours, as he readied for bed, and had even broached the subject with Shimada. The older man had suggested seeking out the young princess, Osen, and Yamazaki considered doing just that. In the end, however, the trip had proved unnecessary.

He moved swiftly along the dark path toward Mibu, just inside the tree line. The night had been completely unproductive and Yamazaki was ready to report and then get some much needed rest. When a shadow broke free from the wooded area just in front of him, he stopped mid-step and moved his hands to the weapons hidden within the folds of his clothing.

“Good evening, Yamazaki-san,” Kimigiku called out quietly, offering a small bow.

Blinking in surprise, Yamazaki returned the greeting but kept his hands hovering over his kunai. He studied her face and posture carefully as he strode forward, coming to a halt just out of her reach. Her expression was guarded and when she spoke, there was something in her tone that Yamazaki couldn’t quite place —disappointment? Exasperation?

“Must we go through this each time we meet?” she asked, her eyes focused on the hand that lay hidden within his hakamashita.

Yamazaki stood firm. “You have no ties to the Shinsengumi, Kimigiku-san. Because of this, I cannot consider you an ally.”

“Do you consider me an enemy?”

“Ie. At least, not at this time,” he told her bluntly.

“You judge too swiftly, Yamazaki-san. Hime-sama and I are not your enemy. Our interest in the Shinsengumi is purely to ensure Yukimura-sama’s safety.” Silence fell between them, each watching the other, before Kimigiku finally spoke again. “You have been to the cabin. Were you seeking me out or simply there to spy?”

Yamazaki’s eyes widened in surprise, not because she knew he had been there —he had grown accustomed to her ability to track him— but because she had called him out on it. He stiffened his spine and furrowed his brow, but before he could speak, Kimigiku raised a hand.

“I have little time. I need to speak with you, but I prefer not to do so in the middle of the road.”

Pressing his lips together, Yamazaki nodded once and turned back into the trees. Kimigiku followed quietly on his heels until they came to a long abandoned fisherman’s hut, sitting in ruin along the river’s edge. She came to stand beside him, a tiny smile lifting her lips.

“Is this where _you_ meditate, Yamazaki-san?”

“No,” he stated, pushing the door aside and stepping into the dark room.

He bent to light the two lanterns placed on either side of the entrance, and then turned to face Kimigiku. She was surveying the room closely, her eyes skimming the neatly stacked papers on a small desk and books that lined the walls. For a dilapidated building, the inside had been carefully tended. She ran a finger over the binding of one book, taking in the title and the worn cover. She glanced at the young medic’s profile and tilted her head.

“Your imprint is on this place. You come here often.”

Yamazaki didn’t respond to the statement. Instead he moved to one corner of the room and pulled out two worn but clean zabutan, placing them in the center of the room. He motioned for Kimigiku to take one, and she complied, sitting in seiza on the cushion. Yamazaki followed suit, placing his hands on his thighs.

“You sought me out at the cabin,” Kimigiku stated again, watching the ninja-medic closely.

“Hai. After much thought, I have decided to take you up on your offer.”

“I see. And you spoke of this to your....Oni no Fukuchō, I suppose?”

“Of course.”

Kimigiku smiled, and inclined her head toward him. “Well, I am relieved to know that you will work with me. It is truly my intent to do all that I can to protect Yukimura-sama. Helping you will help her, and Hime-sama will be most relieved to hear the news. However, tonight I have come with more pressing news. Will you hear me?”

Tensing at the words, Yamazaki nodded.

“Before I get to the heart of the matter, there are a few things you will need to understand. I will keep this as brief as possible, but it is important that you are aware of certain....ways that we Oni work.”

Looking into his eyes, Kimigiku waited to see that Yamazaki took her words seriously. Satisfied with what she saw, she continued.

“Kazama is a powerful demon. His family has ruled the western clans for centuries. I tell you this for one reason; if Kazama is provoked, you may have to deal with not only him, but his family. That is unlikely, I admit. Most Oni refuse to deal with humans at all. But Yukimura-sama changes things. An Oni being held by humans...” She raised her hand when Yamazaki made to interrupt her. “I am telling how the western clans perceive this issue. To them, Yukimura-sama is a captive. They cannot see why she would purposefully side herself with humans, especially when someone of Kazama’s stature has made known his intentions.”

Yamazaki scowled fiercely, and Kimigiku silently agreed with his reaction. She waited to see if he had anything to say, then resumed her tale.

“Amagiri-san goes where Kazama goes. However, he is not swayed from his own moral code, which could be either a great benefit to our cause, or a detriment. He can be reasoned with, unlike Kazama, and only Amagiri-san can sway Kazama’s decisions in any way. The downside to this is Amagiri-san’s wish to keep the Oni and humans as far apart as is possible. In that, if he deems that Kazama’s interest in Yukimura-sama threatens the clans, there could be trouble. He will do all that he feels must be done to protect the Oni.”

She paused, letting the information she had given sink in. Yamazaki frowned as he considered what he had been told. From what he had seen of the Oni, he could only agree with Kimigiku’s analysis. Kazama was too proud to listen, and Shiranui too impetuous. Amagiri would be the voice of reason among the trio, though he, too, was disdainful of humans.

“A question, Kimigiku-san.”

“Yes?”

“You have said that you would wish for Yukimura to be kept from harm. You have also stated that you believe she should be protected from Kazama. In that, do you believe that Kazama wishes her harm? Is this why you are here?”

Kimigiku shook her head. “I do not believe Kazama would hurt her, physically. But he would hold her against her will, believing that she would come to see things his way in time. Kazama wishes for only one thing from Yukimura-sama, and that is an heir. Her wants are of no consequence to him. Our biggest fear is that Yukimura would....not be able to withstand a force such as Kazama. Her will would be broken. Females are rare among us, Yamazaki-san. Yukimura’s well-being—mentally as well as physically—is the most important thing.”

Yamazaki agreed whole-heartedly with that, but kept his thoughts to himself. He wanted to hear what else the Oni shinobi would tell him, so he motioned for her to continue.

“Shiranui, though he is directly aiding your enemy, is the least of your problems. Don’t misunderstand....he is a dangerous man. However, Shiranui is neither backed by his family or the clans. His choice to work so closely with humans has isolated him in many ways. But again, Amagiri-san may be an issue. If his moral code dictates that he save a demon life, no matter the fault, it will not go well for you. I tell you these things for two reasons. One, Hime-sama has felt a storm brewing and the Shinsengumi is at its center. Two, Kazama has left Kyoto, but has let it be known that he will return for Yukimura-sama, and soon.”

Rocking back on his haunches, Yamazaki stared at Kimigiku, an unsettled feeling hitting the pit of his stomach. A storm was coming? What did that mean? The Shinsengumi was at its center? Was this a premonition? Were the Oni capable of such things? He asked Kimigiku bluntly, and she considered her answer carefully before speaking.

“It is a rare gift, but it does exist, even among humans. The problem is, most humans disbelieve, so those with such a gift are seen as...evil.”

A thousand questions exploded in Yamazaki’s mind, but he tried to tamp them down. Only the most relevant ones mattered now and he had to be quick about sorting through and finding to which he needed the answers. If the Oni princess had seen something, he had to find out. It didn’t matter whether he believed in such ability or not. If the possibility existed, Hijikata-fukuchō needed to know.

“What is it that Osen-sama saw?” he asked, making sure to keep any dubiousness out of his voice. He sat, waiting for her answer, and noticed that she seemed to be treading very carefully.

“She did not _see_ a particular thing, so much as she _felt_ a....darkness. I cannot explain better than that. I do not have the gift.”

Kimigiku observed Yamazaki closely as he looked down at his hands, considering all that he had heard. His thoughts were completely open to her, unbeknownst to him. She smiled at the speculation he tried so hard to shield from her. She knew it was a fantastic story, but then so were the Oni- at least to humans. He couldn’t very well deny that _they_ existed. She could see the walls he erected in an attempt to keep her out; could see the questions he dared not ask. Were she not so adept at breaking down such barriers, he would have been successful. She was intrigued by his ability to adapt so quickly. Teaching him would be an engaging endeavor, but now was not the time.

“Yamazaki-san, I must return to Hime-sama. I have given you all the information that I have, and you must do with it as you see fit. But know that, should you require our assistance, Sen-hime and I will do all that we can to protect Yukimura-sama. We will not, however, step into a battle between humans.”

Lips pressed firmly together, Yamazaki nodded his understanding. He rose to his feet and waited for Kimigiku to do the same before speaking.

“I will relay your message. That is all I can promise.” He turned to leave, but was brought up short by a hand on his arm.

“You came to see me earlier, Yamazaki-san, and I regret that I was unavailable. I must return to the princess tonight, but I will be free in two days’ time. Would you be willing to join me?”

“Hai, I will see that I have the time.”

“Very well. Until then.” And with a wave of her hand, she was gone, leaving Yamazaki to stare at the now empty space she had occupied.


	4. Inner Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamazaki's thoughts stray from the light path.... ^ . ~

Seated at a low table in the center of her Yase home, Sen watched as Kimigiku poured their tea, impatient for news from Kyoto. Finally, she threw her hands up in mild exasperation.

“Well? I’m dying to know how it went! You’re stalling, aren’t you!?”

Smiling indulgently at her young charge, Kimigiku settled on her cushion and smoothed a hand over her clothing before answering.

“Yamazaki-san was receptive.”

“Oh, I  _ knew _ he would be!” Sen exclaimed brightly, pressing her hands together. “He showed such... _ creativity _ ...that night at the Sumiya!”

“Indeed. But I don’t believe he shares your positive view of that night,” Kimigiku added, hiding a smile behind her cup.

Sen tapped her chin as she considered the statement. “No, I suppose he wouldn’t. He’s a very serious man, isn’t he?”

“He is when he needs to be. Now, are you going to continue to grill me about Yamazaki-san, or would you like to know what I’ve learned of Kazama, and Yukimura-sama?”

“Kazama first...I want to save the best for last!”

“Very well. Kazama has left Kyoto with Amagiri-san. They haven’t gone far, certainly not back to their home, but far enough that we have a day or two to breathe easily. Unfortunately, he still appears adamant about claiming Yukimura-sama as his own.”

“Vile man,” Sen muttered. “What of Shiranui? Will he be a hindrance?”

Kimigiku sipped her tea and contemplated the question. “Yes and no,” she finally said, earning a sharp glance from Sen. “He will do as Kazama asks, up to a point, just to save himself trouble. However, he will not make it easy. Shiranui is like a rose in full bloom— beautiful to look at, but harmful to the touch.” She paused before adding, “And he seems to have taken interest in one of the bakufu captains.”

A soft snort escaped Sen. She was in full agreement, however. Shiranui Kyo was never what one expected, and rarely what one wanted him to be. She smiled. Even so, she liked him. He was charming when he wanted to be, and funny, and most certainly exciting. Still, he could be troublesome, as well, and with Chizuru in Kazama’s sights, Sen couldn’t take anything for granted.

“Do you think he would listen to us if we explained our concerns?” she asked Kimigiku.

“Possibly, but I think our efforts would be best served convincing Amagiri-san.”

“Yes, that makes sense. With Amagiri on our side, Shiranui would have no issues leaving Kazama to his own devices.”

The two women fell silent for a moment, each considering the possibilities, before Sen delved into the topic that interested her most.

“And what of Chizuru-chan? Were you able to see her? Is she well?”

“I did not see Yukimura-sama. She hasn’t been out with the captains of late. Yamazaki-san did not mention anything wayward, however. I will make another attempt to check in this evening.”

They sipped their tea and drifted into a comfortable silence again, lost in their own thoughts. After a considerable amount of time passed, Sen spoke up, her voice laden with curiosity.

“How much did you have to reveal to Yamazaki-san about me?”

“The very basics, though he was by no means satisfied. I imagine he will attempt to learn more.”

Sen hummed her agreement and lapsed into silence once again. She wanted to speak with Chizuru before giving out any more information about herself, at least to anyone who didn’t already know her. While she was pleased that the Shinsengumi’s shinobi hadn’t immediately dismissed the idea of her power, she was cautious about revealing too much. Even among her own people, there was disbelief and disapproval of her gift. And she wanted to test the girl; who knew what gifts of her own lay dormant there?

* * *

Yamazaki arrived early at the cabin in the wood, hoping to have enough time to search the premises before Kimigiku arrived. He inched along the walls, checking each nook and cranny methodically. Finding nothing of interest, he moved to the center of the room and turned in a slow circle, letting his eyes scan the entire area. Finally, he sat cross-legged on the floor and closed his eyes.

He recalled Kimigiku-san’s words from their last meeting—how she had detected his signature—his  _ imprint _ , she had called it—on the old fisherman’s hut. Yamazaki wanted to see if he could do the same. He attempted to clear his mind as Saito-taichō had taught him, but the more he attempted to do so, the louder the noises in area became—the chirp  of the cicadas, the wind rushing through the leaves, the scurrying of small animal feet along the ground just outside the cabin. He tried to push the sounds aside, to focus solely on the idea of the woman he was wishing to learn more about, but it was futile. Discouraged, he furrowed his brow and let out a deep sigh.

“It’s useless,” he muttered, clenching his hands into fists as they rested on his thighs.

Rising to his feet, he paced the room, agitated at himself for his failure. He had done exactly as Saito-taichō directed—as he had done many times before—but it never seemed to work for him like it did the captain. He just  _ could not _ clear his mind, couldn’t shut it down. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and then paused. Listening intently, he picked up the sound of footsteps just outside the door, faint but definite. He turned, taking up a guarded stance, and waited.

Kimigiku slid the door open and stepped inside, pointedly ignoring the other’s posture. “Yamazaki-san, you’re early.”

Relaxing only a bit, Yamazaki remained silent and watchful. Kimigiku moved forward and stopped just short of him, her head tilted to one side.

“You are...upset.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement.

Yamazaki's lips thinned as he pressed them together, but he glanced away without acknowledging her evaluation. Kimigiku lifted a graceful shoulder and smiled, waiting patiently to be asked to sit. Noticing her pause, the medic turned back and stared at her curiously, before a look of chagrin crossed his features. He realized his lapse, quickly moving to withdraw two pillows from the cabinet against the wall. He placed them in the center of the room and gestured to one. Kimigiku smiled as she took her seat, waiting for the younger man to do the same. When he complied, she spoke.

“We will begin with you showing me your usual process for meditation,” she stated, placing her hands in her lap.

With a quick nod, Yamazaki drew in a deep breath, closed his eyes and began pushing away any thoughts that tried to lure him. Kimigiku watched him closely and noted the straightness of his spine and the tension in his shoulders. When he frowned and let out a small sigh, she spoke again.

“That is enough. Yamazaki-san, I will tell you a secret that not many know. But first, a question.”

Intrigued, Yamazaki opened his eyes and leaned forward.

“You are attempting to imitate your captain, Saito...is that correct?”

Before responding, Yamazaki considered the implications. Finding no reason to keep that particular bit of information to himself, he nodded.

“I see. Yet, you are  _ not  _ Saito-taicho. There are substantial differences in your personalities, yes?”

“We are different, yes.”

“Then why do you believe his way of meditation is for you? Mediation comes in many forms. Your way will most likely be vastly different from his. You cannot fight who you are. Your mind is always alert, yes? Shutting out thoughts is difficult.”

Yamazaki blinked but nodded.

“I had the same trouble. I thought I had to clear my mind of all thoughts. This is not so. For Saito-taicho, that way works. For you, it will not. Instead of emulating him, attempt to focus on one of those thoughts. Why is that thought there? Is it important? Does it mean something? In this way, you are focused, yet only on one thing. Your mind will rest from its constant chasing of different thought to single in on the one. Do you understand?”

“Hai, Kimigiku-san. I understand!”

“Begin again, please,” she instructed.

Closing his eyes, Yamazaki considered which thought he wanted to chase. It wasn’t a difficult choice; he wanted to attempt detecting the female shinobi’s essence...her  _ imprint _ . Perhaps he could glean more information about her if he were to succeed. 

Calling on his five senses one at a time, he first focused on her scent - a combination of lilies and something else; something intrinsically Kimigiku. It was apparent that she cared for herself; that she took time to present well. He let the smells fill his head, breathing them in like air. The effect was heady. He scrambled to change to the next impression.

Sight seemed a much safer choice, so he let his mind rest there. The darkness of her hair in contrast to the lightness of her skin, the brightness of her eyes that couldn’t be dampened by the shadows which she hid within; Kimigiku was a mix of things. Yet the look of her didn’t really reveal  _ who  _ she was. He moved to the next sense.

He listened, taking in the small inhales and exhales of her breathing. He brought up, from memory, the sound of her voice and the way she let his name roll off her tongue; the way she spoke with the dialect that spoke of her  _ other  _ profession. Simultaneously soft and strong, her speech could both tempt and taunt. It hinted at the intelligence he knew she possessed.

Yamazaki paused before traversing to the next two senses. They were the most dangerous, if his mind were to continue on the same track it had been on. He couldn’t understand it; he wasn’t interested in relationships. He had no time for such frivolous things when the Shinsengumi needed him. He silently scolded himself and considered changing the direction of his mediation, but he wanted to be able to improve. It irritated him beyond belief to know that there was something he could not do. He took a calming breath and thought of the next sense….touch.

Immediately, the suppleness of Kimigiku’s skin leapt to his mind and his eyes flew open. His eyes met Kimigiku’s and he felt the heat rising in his cheeks before he glanced away. 

“This isn’t working,” he stated fiercely.

“Perhaps a different line of thought would help?”

The flush on Yamazaki’s cheeks drained immediately as he recalled that his thoughts could easily be read by the Oni shinobi. He got quickly to his feet, his embarrassment changing quickly to anger.

“I think that we are finished here,” he told her, heading toward the door.

“Yamazaki-san, wait,” she called to him, her voice earnest in it’s plea.

He stopped and turned to face her, though he didn’t quite meet her gaze.

“There is no harm done here. What happens during these lessons will go no farther,” she explained.

“I am not worried about that.”

“Then what?” she asked, her curiosity piqued.

“I should be able to...control such things,” he told her with a slight shrug.

“Then practice. I do not judge. Do you think I have not had similar thoughts? It is natural.”

“It is dangerous,” he countered, though he risked a quick glance at her face.

An eyebrow arched as she smiled at him. “Dangerous? I don’t bite.”

Struggling to keep his features impassive, Yamazaki turned back to the door. “We’re done here.”

“Just a moment! A question, if you please,” Kimigiku said as she rose to her feet. “Is Yukimura-sama well? I haven’t seen her in quite some time.”

Glancing back over his shoulder, Yamazaki narrowed his gaze. “She is well.”

Kimigiku bowed as she moved forward. “Thank you, Yamazaki-san. Her well-being is very important to us.”

“As it is to the Shinsengumi.”

“Of course. In this, we are of one mind.” She strode toward the door and paused next to him, much as she had done during their previous meeting. “I hope you will come again. There is much you could learn.” She let her eyes move over him slowly, gave a brief nod and was gone.


End file.
